User blog:Just a passing through Master/Shunzhi Emperor
Fanmade Servant Special 5 “Shunzhi Di” My god...what have I done...blame Paul btw Charges own NP gauge by 10% every turn for 3 turns. |leveleffect = NP Rate + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Star Rate + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Increase Party attack except himself by 20% for 1 turn. Gains a delayed buff. Increases own critical star absorption for 1 turn after 1 turn. Increases own critical damage for 1 turn after 1 turn. |leveleffect = Absorption + |l1 = 1000% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1400% |l4 = 1600% |l5 = 1800% |l6 = 2000% |l7 = 2200% |l8 = 2400% |l9 = 2600% |l10 = 3000% |2leveleffect = Crit Damage + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 22% |2l3 = 24% |2l4 = 26% |2l5 = 28% |2l6 = 30% |2l7 = 32% |2l8 = 34% |2l9 = 36% |2l10 = 40% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= 80% Chance to Stun all Evil enemies for 1 turn. Reduces own debuff resistance by 30% (demerit) |leveleffect = NP + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= Reduces all enemies' NP gauge by 1. |overchargeeffect = Further increases own attack for 3 turns. Gains critical stars |leveleffect = Party Attack + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 25% |l3 = 30% |l4 = 35% |l5 = 40% |chargeeffect = Own Extra Attack + |c1 = 40% |c2 = 45% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 55% |c5 = 60% |2chargeeffect = Stars + |2c1 = 15 |2c2 = 20 |2c3 = 25 |2c4 = 30 |2c5 = 35 }} |-| Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |71 = |12}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography ", named by Cao Cao as "'Zhulong'" come out to causing destruction in the Lost Singularity... Hmmm...but the best part is, I actually laugh that, Shunzhi actually believe that "The Seed" allow himself to change the fate and reality, but actually, it was actually a power source of "The Devil" my endgame's plan. Also, "The Seed" is actually working title or...I could say, it just a red herring, it actually does nothing with Quixotic Tree, despite I did add some part of it to create this seed. And so, they are a lot of works for me to do and I wouldn't just sit here for nothing. --Re-SIN Report, ended, The Clown-- |ex= In this Lost Singularity, even he tries to not fall like his past life self, after he undergoing his stress from dealing with enemies and betrayers, he starting to falling into his darker self again. He comes more and more vindictive toward enemies as he starts not to listen to anyone else. Before he could realize his own error and mistake that causing from, he was being spoiled too much and no one can’t able to make him understand, it was too late for him to fix that problem now. But at least, he was glad that his past life was able to make his son become one of the greatest emperors ever. |apjex= Comment Yet another "Fanmade Servant Special" section, I hope you like it. (I stop counting it.) I don't know that I was right or wrong to make him like this, as he was known for ruling the kingdom, since a young age and die in too fast, just like Tutankhamun. Shunzhi Di was shown to be the visionary ruler, yet a ruthless who willing to sacrifice if it means he acquires a power to rule the country, but no doubt, he spends time to set up everything for his son during his last year. So, I make him look more like a typical child who could go in the "wrong" way, if you can't handle him well. Special thank to Baka PaulLevesque555 to encourage me to make this. PS. If anything wrong or curious, please ask me. |apex= Dialogue (I did this for some reasons.) Bond 1: Well, because I'm still don't stand a thing in the real world as a normal person, could you tell me about it, will you, my regent? Bond 2: Aren’t you visiting me very frequently? What? do you want sweet? Wait! Do you think I'm a child, also, I hate to being spoiled you know? It's because that's because it could make my bad side slowly come out you know? You would like me if I've become haughty. Bond 3: It's not mean that I hate you, in fact, I actually like you. I find that I'm still has a hard time to understand life as a normal person. Being a normal person is harder than I thought...and could you stop spoiling me! Bond 4: Hum, even I'm already warning you to stop, but you still come to my place just to spoil me like a kid. Because you’re my regent? You're said!? That’s kind of make sense… That's it! Fine! Be prepared. If you want to continue your relationship with me like that, be prepared to suffer by my bad side, I will distort your, not only your life, your soul, but also your pride and honor as well. So be prepared for more hard-working! Bond 5: Good grief, now you make me like the worst person on the earth, even I start to do some cruel thing to you, yet, you still not stop to comforting me. My regent, I think you're just too kind for me. That's fine, I think I should bestow your expectations even more for now on after you teach me how to be the normal person, so what do you want, with the force that I have, I could grant you anything. What? A friend? Then, let's walk together in the same path until the end of line. }} Trivia *His voice actor Junko Minagawa, she was known for voicing Jeanne d'Arc from Drifters, Oz Vessalius from Pandora Hearts, Cornelia li Britannia from Code Geass and Ryouma Echizen from The Prince of Tennis. **She also voices Saniwa from Katsugeki/Touken Ranbu, another work from Ufotable. *Just like Amakusa, he can do an immoral thing for a "greater good" *He is the main antagonist of the Second Lost Singularity "SIN", and a "Nominated King" of the Lost Singularity. *Faceclaim: Li Xiaolang from Cardcaptor Sakura *Link for the picture, here, all credit goes to the illustrator. *The next fanmade servant is Caster of Permafrost Empire Category:Blog posts